An authentication process may or may not be a perquisite for a client connecting to a network prior to the client having access to the network. Typically, the client is not aware whether or not an authentication process is a prerequisite to attempting to access a network resource. In addition, if an authentication process is a prerequisite, an attempt to access a network resource may fail without providing the client with an indication as to why the attempted access failed. For example, an end-user may open their e-mail client in an airport that offers wireless internet service. If an authentication process is a prerequisite to use the airport's wireless internet service, however, the end-user may not be able to access their e-mail server to send or receive e-mail. The end-user may not be aware of the prerequisite authentication process until they open a browser.